Emma (A Draco Malfoy love story)
by witcatastrophe
Summary: For the first time in Hogwarts history, there is a student which finds out she's a wizard only when she is 15 years old. Why did her mother hide the truth from Emma? And how is her life at Hogwarts going to be?


What would you do if one day all the stories you have ever heared became real? How about finding out your reality was different than everyone else's? To me it happened one week ago. It was a lovely day of October when I came back from my dancing courses…to find out my mother was dead. She had been sick for a long time, yet that didn t make the situation any can never be prepared to lose somebody you love. I was overwhelmed, sad, disappointed and angry…so angry that I haven t noticed that my hands started glowing in a bright shade of emerald green…and then it happened. I was surrounded by a circle of green fire and in a matter of seconds three strangers simply appeared in my house.

"We d like you to hand us your wand"

"You have to come with us"

I screamed and run off to call the police but all of a sudden I heared a "poc" and I was in an entirely different place and a fat pinky lady was sitting in front of me with a devilish smile. It only made me scream lounder. I heared her muffle something like "silencia" and my crying was diminished in sound, but in fact, increased in power. All I wanted was to go to my mom, the only person who has ever cared about me. The fact that I remembered she was gone determined a panic attack…this along with the fact that the pinky monster was talking about violating some rules and serious consequences. I decided to run as fast as I could since the door was simply left open. It was too bad that as soon as I got out of that bloody room I managed to bump intro a man who looked like an angry lion.

"Dolores, let me take care of this one, will you?"

Soo, It turns out tha wizard. Don t get me wrong, I was just as confused as you might be. Let me tell you a story..about other stories. Ever since I was a baby all I knew was that my mother was completely obsessed about magic. She would always do magic tricks…it was her job, she used to have little shows at schools despite the fact that her works were really impressive. Even though it seemed strange and not money making it made her happy. I actually asked her to teach me some of her acts and I managed to move a chair once, but she told me that magic should only be practiced by grown ups since it could mess up the laws of the universe. However, she would also read me bed time stories about a famous school for wizards. Hogwarts always seemed a place that she actually visited, on which corridors she sneaked at night with her "Marauders" friends. Little did I know then… that all the stories were true. All my mother's books about magic…fantastic beasts, herbs and plants..even spells…were all her old I used to prepare potions with her for her magic acts I thought that we were just making some funny cupcakes. Of course, at that point I thought that I was all a big joke. Couldn t have been true, could it?

Rufus Scrimgeour thought that I was mocking him when I told him I have never really believed In the existence of all these. He was even more shocked that two days latter he handed me a test paper about all the creatures and potions my mother told me about and I nailed it with all the correct answers. I have always been good at school and the fact that me and mother talked about these all the time made them some beautiful memories which will remain imprinted in my memory. After I was analysed as a strange creature in a scientific laboratory, finally an old man with half moon spectacles seemed to have a friendly face.

"Hello, dear. I imagine all those people haven t been so kind to you lately, have they? Are they still talking about punishments? I honestly believe that wizarding world is a wonderful place and you shouldn't be scared by those angry men. How about a trip to Hogwarts, would you like that?"

So here I am, flying for the first time of my life, heading to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, after two months since the school year has started. Albus Dumbledore, the head of this school, convinced the ministry that since I already know the basic things I should get a wizarding education, in order to learn to control my powers. This would go down in history, you see, I m probably the only transferred student from a muggle school. They handed me a wand, a robe and some feathers and that was supposed to be it. I wanted to know the truth, why would my mother hid all the truth? How about my old life? It s true that we didn t have any other family members and I haven t got so many friends…it was just me and my mother ever since I knew myself. But Dumbledore, who I know it s a legend, told me that I shouldn t worry and he would give me all the support. Great, as if that would fix everything.

Finally we landed in front of the most beautiful building I have ever Astronomy tower, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers were rising imposingly in the sky, the pieces of architecture, the lake, the Forbidden Forest, even Hagrid's house..were all true. I couldn t believe my eyes. As I was staring in amazement, professor Dumbledore coughed and cought my attention.

"The Welcoming rituals have passed but I hope you will feel at peace here. I m sorry that along with that you missed the Sorting Ceremony…it would have been difficult since we never tried the Sorting Hat on somebody who's older than 11. My suggestion would be that we wait until next year…maybe we ll find out things about your mother. Of course, you need to stay somewhere and the house in which I can surely give you all my support is Gryffindor and I think you can find good friends there. However if you feel attracted to another house during the year we can make do you say?"

"My mom always talked about Gryffindors and their courage to face the world. I think it will be nice to actually get to know it myself. I wonder which house she belonged to. She seemed to know everything about all of them."

"Don't worry, we ll find out. Now, let's get some rest, shall we?"

As it was late at night, he escorted me to the tower which was supposed to become my house. Of course, the painting of The Fat Lady looked curiously at me as I walked in. Entering the warm Common Room a pair of brown eyes stared at me.

"Well, I ll leave you to get to the girls dorms. I ll see you tomorrow, alright?" Dumbledore said. As I nodded he wished us goodnight and made his way out with a smile.

"Hi, I m Emma" I told the girl in front of me.

"Hermione. I m sorry for staring, but we thought that the transfer was just a rumor. I have to admit, people have been talking for a while now. However, I m glad you're here. As it seems you may be the kind of student who can keep up with me. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day".


End file.
